


Infant V

by Beta1357



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta1357/pseuds/Beta1357
Summary: A poem re-write of William Blake’s “Infant Joy”





	Infant V

**Author's Note:**

> This is both angsty and joke-ish. It’s just what I thought V would’ve said if he continued to go on with the poem rather than just end at the first two lines. Please don’t take this too seriously

I have no name  
I am but two days old  
What shall I call thee?  
I miserable am  
V is my name  
Tragic V befall thee!

Grisly V!  
Tragic V, but two days old  
Tragic V I call thee  
Thou dost frown,  
I groan just for now;  
Tragic V befall thee!


End file.
